


There's More Than What Meets The Eye

by corncat



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: But for a little while, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Miscarriage, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: It was easy to forget Ruby is a living doll, how is that though? Does she have parents, and if so, why aren't they around? Well, my dear readers, we are gonna answer that age-old question in this story. Please take a seat, but be warned. For there are secrets that should have left unsaid.
Relationships: Ruby Gloom/Skull Boy
Kudos: 3





	There's More Than What Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Ruby. Seems that straight forward enough.

There, on top of the hill lived a lovely young couple, a witch and a scientist. Their mansion was above a small town called Gloomsvile. Some would assume they were snobby and arrogant because of their high status, but they were the loveliest people you could ever meet. They open their doors for special events and those in need of shelter. Their manor was held as an orphanage for all children without a family. In a town so gloomy, this married couple made it a whole lot better.

Yes, they were rich, but they didn't take advantage of their wealth as most would. The problem was, they have face great tragedy they clearly did not deserve.

Richard Gloom and Miranda Gloom were expected to have a baby girl. The news spread like wildfire in the town, it was phenomenal. The community gave their grace and was looking forward to the new addition to the Gloom family. That was the endpoint of their oblivious happiness.

One rainy night, one of the new kids went wandering into the forest, the Gloom's found out not long after. The small women march her way down the stairs, with her husband trailing after her.

"Miranda, please-"

"Richard, I'll be fine. The rain is not that hard and the poor child isn't used to you yet." The young woman put on her coat and making her way out the double doors with a smile, her husband stop next to the frame. "I'll come back quickly as I can." She pecks his cheek gently.

"Hmm..." It didn't confess the man, but he let her go. Miranda was a strong witch, even in her state, so Richard wasn't too terribly worried. The doors shut lightly, leaving the scientist still unease. He heard a quiet pitter-patter in the room, catching his attention.

"Now now, young man, I'm sure you're wife will still be in good health when she returns with the young lad." The small raven came into the room, cleaning his monocle while humming.

Richard sighs as he made his way to the fireplace. "I know, Poe, but I'm just having a bad feeling about all this..." He sat on the armchair, but not laying back. "Maybe I should have just gone with her." He scratches his neck anxiously.

"Oh you know women, they are mysterious creatures we would never understand. Why, when I was a young fellow..." The man sat up rather quickly, moving back to the front door. He smiled awkwardly at the small raven, shifting away slowly.

"On second thought, maybe I should go ahead and follow her. Can't be too careful in this weather." He hurriedly flees before being stuck with his friend's long rambles.

"Now just hold-" The front door slammed shut hard, leaving the raven all by himself. "...on. Oh dear."

* * *

The storm was heavier than it was earlier, the dry dirt became slippery and thick, causing the man to lose his footing multiple times. Richard calls out for his wife and the lost child, but there was no answer. The rain has gotten harder the deeper he goes into the forest, but he manages to see two figures. His joy was short-lived when he notices the love of his life was laying lifeless on the ground with the kid sobbing next to her. Richard rushes towards the two, tumbling down but got back up. He took his coat off and gave it to the child as he looks over his wife. She was alive, but barely.

"Jeremy, was it?" The kid nodded, Richard looked him over. "Are you hurt? Can you get up on your own?"

"Y-Yes sir, but Mrs-" The man wipe the child's face, clearing out any mud and tears that were present on the small face. "Don't worry about her, but I need your help. Help me take her back to the mansion, alright?" Jeremy sniff and nodded furiously.

"Alright."

The two carried Miranda carefully and made their way back to the Gloom Manor, almost losing their balance but manage nonetheless. They entered the home and called for the ER, hoping for the women to be safe and well. Richard comforts the young boy, in hopes that would be enough for the moment.

As it turns out, Miranda had a miscarriage, she had slipped too hard in the rain as she was searching for Jeremy. There was further testing, saying how the child wouldn't survive with or without the accident. Miranda was unable to carry a baby. The couple was devasted by the news, the women just wanted to scream, but they had children to watch over. So she put her grief aside until the doors were closed for the end of the day. Her everyday smile was rare, they were small now, but others knew better. So does her husband.

It has been three months since that night, and in those months Richard kept himself busy, filing documents, meeting with parents to be, but his brain kept yelling. He blames himself for not going with his wife, maybe then they wouldn't feel so lost.

Then an idea struck him. A grin spread on his face as he bolted to his lab.

Maybe there was still hope in this gloomy mansion.

* * *

It was October 13th, 1996, over a year since that night, and Richard was leading his wife to his workshop, being careful with their steps on their way down the stairs. "Just a few more steps, honey..."

"Richard, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I'm fine now-" They stopped in front of a workbench, the scientist went to hold his wife's small hands, looking at the sad eyes he was getting too familiar with.

"Mimi, I know it's hard, but can I at least show you something? Please?" He pleaded to his love, who sighs and gave him a smile. He let go and moved towards his desk, reaching in a box. "I thought of this for a while and wanted to be sure if you would want to try..." He pulls out a small baby doll, holding it carefully, earning him a small gasp from the women. "I've already created a heart and brain, but we both had to put a little of us in her..." He looks at the griefing women, waiting for an answer.

Flabergasted was one way to describe the emotion she felt. "I-I'm lost for words. I-" She walked closer to the doll, hesitantly touching the small head. "Love, are you sure you-" She looked at her husband, both adults were tired and worn out. Richard let out a heavy breath before smiling.

"Miranda, I haven't been more sure than I am now with you. I know it's not the same, but we can still try again." He felt nervous by the silence, but a sigh broke it. It sounded tired, draining, black eyes meeting his blues.

"You know, I was getting to accept that raising these kids would be enough. Sure, they find permanent homes, and it aches when they leave. But I would be lying when I say I don't want this." She held the tired man's chin, stroking it in comfort, tears almost forming, she grins lightly. "We can try, but let's not be so hopeful, okay?" She moved her hand above her husband's heart, her other hand on the baby doll's head. She looks back at Richard as she leans close to the doll. "Are you ready?"

The man nodded, "yeah, go for it."

Miranda started to whisper next to the doll's ear, there was a bright surround the doll until Miranda kiss the forehead. The light faded, the couple waited but nothing happened, Richard move to put the doll back in the box when it started to whimper. Both adults look at the doll, or more like a living baby, then back at each other. They smiled wider than they ever had been in ages, they hugged, tears streaming down their faces. Their attention went back at their newborn baby, holding her gently.

They finally got what they wanted, and it's more they could have ever asked for.


End file.
